


hush hush

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Secret Relationship, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: The thin velvet choker slides between his fingers when he lifts it from the box, hearing the soft jingle of a bell cut through the idle chatter of the bus.





	hush hush

Remington thinks it's a joke at first.

The thin velvet choker slides between his fingers when he lifts it from the box, hearing the soft jingle of a bell cut through the idle chatter of the bus. Remington tilts his head, glancing over at Luis, and Luis seems shy. Quiet.

"I told you you wouldn't understand it." He says, and Remington doesn't. He shifts in his seat. Luis smiles and looks away, dropping his head. Remington feels like he can't press about it, not when Emerson is looking over his shoulder and asking him about it. He puts it down and snaps the lid shut. It feels significant, like he should already know what it means even though Luis's voice wasn't expectant. 

Remington sets the box aside, but it weighs on his mind for the rest of the evening, through every _'happy birthday'_ and _'love you'_ he receives. The time stretches thin and Remington is tired already, sitting between Daniel and Emerson on the bus bench. He wishes he were home to celebrate instead. The bus lurches beneath him, wheels falling into potholes and brakes being pressed, the insistent noise of the interstate constantly humming in his ears. He stares at Luis for solace, but Luis doesn't look back.

Things quiet down by the time the sun starts peeking over the hills in the far distance. Emerson's the first one to go shut himself in his bunk, and no one's surprised. It ends up being Austin and Luis keeping him company. Austin's sittng cross-legged on the floor, the soft light of his phone screen illuminating the high planes of his face. Remington can't remember when Luis joined him on the bench, their legs touching, too hot between the material of sweatpants. 

"Did you have a good birthday?" Luis whispers, closer to Remington's ear than he anticipated. He only jumps a little.

Remington nods, too fast, too jerkily. "Yeah, no, it's been great." He says, words mumbling together into something nearly incomprehensible. He can feel Austin's eyes on him, a brief flick up from his phone. Remington's cheeks feel warm.

"I should go to bed." Austin says suddenly, and Remington doesn't think he's ever bit his lower lip harder. He guesses it's best that Austin's the only one who's catching on, but it's unbearably embarrassing in a way he couldn't grasp. Not that he was embarrassed of dating Luis. Maybe it's just disconcerting that Remington is so easy to see through. Maybe Austin just had a good eye.

Austin stands up, far too tall to be existing in a vehicle like this. His smile is tight-lipped, and Remington hopes he can feel the appreciation he was sending his way. Luis says a soft goodnight and Austin doesn't respond, just turns to duck through the flimsy door to the bunks.

Remington can't tell what's actual tension and what he's just making up in his head. His thoughts feel like a superball, ricocheting everywhere inside his mind. Luis's hand rests on his thigh, his palm warm, thumb absently stroking back and forth slowly. Remington longs to ask, the box sitting on the cushion beside him, but he has a feeling he already knows. It makes his chest feel tight.

"Do you - do you want me to tell you?" Luis asks after a long moment. Remington grabs the box fast, opening it again, the choker sitting loose within. 

"Please." Remington says. He nearly adds a _'sir'_ but holds himself back. It's not the time, not yet. Luis picks up the necklace and unclasps it, and Remington feels like he can see Luis's hands shaking - or maybe he was just projecting.

It's quiet again. Remington almost prompts him, but Luis shakes it a bit, the bell jingling. "I couldn't have you wearing a collar. Not outside of the bedroom, at least." He starts, giving Remington a sharp look. "Still, I know what the collar means to you. How you-" He pauses, his expression softening. Remington's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. "- _need_ it." He finishes gently. It's not meant to belittle Remington, tease him. 

"Oh," Remington breathes. It's about control; Luis skirts around that, too self-conscious to say it aloud, but Remington knows. It's for the both of them - subtle ways for Luis to claim Remington without being obnoxious, and some sort of pressure on Remington's throat, a placeholder until it can be Luis's palm. Remington feels lightheaded, like Luis was choking him now.

"Would you wear it?" Luis asks, seeking consent, something that verbally solidified Remington being on board.

Remington doesn't care if he nods too fast this time. "Please." He answers, voice whiny even to himself. 

Luis smiles, dark eyes lighting up behind his glasses. Remington could stare forever, but he turns away instead, lifting his chin. He feels Luis's fingers brush against his skin, fitting the choker around his throat and clasping it at the back of his neck. It's not too tight, but it's enough. Remington's hyper-aware of it; every breath he takes, every time he shifts. The bell's sound isn't too brash, won't get on his nerves.

"I wish you could see it on yourself." Luis is barely speaking above a whisper, his eyes shifting from Remington's throat to his face. "You look beautiful."

Remington tries to hold back a giggle. "I'll see it soon enough." He replies. There's a thousand words running through his mind, things he couldn't even begin to put into coherent sentences fast enough for this fleeting moment. He settles on "I love you" and a kiss, wrapping his arms around Luis's neck. 

Luis smiles into the kiss, and Remington parts from him, their foreheads pressed together. "I love you, too." Luis says, and Remington's heart skips just a few beats.


End file.
